yunusworldfandomcom-20200213-history
AbdurRahman Uwais Khalid
3Àbdèrà7màn 3èwéç 5àléd (pronounced AbdurRahman 'Uwais Khalid) is the son of 3èwéç 5àléd 7èmèn. He is the grandson of Khalid the Voyager, the Mubaraki who left the village to go find other tribes and ended up travelling the world. Early Life AbdurRahman was born in 1898 in the village of Al-Mubarak. He had the Athan recited in his ear by his father, Uwais, and was then taken up Mount Mubarak by his grandfather to be inaugurated into the tribe. A tribal knife was touched to his forehead and the statuatory Mubarak prayer was proclaimed: È5érç 3éèdu5 Rèbàni Àllàh 3è7là5àt 5irimini3àt Mèb^àràki 3Àbdèrà7màn 3èwéç 5àléd. Transliteration: Ukhers 'eudukh rabbaani Allah 'uhlakhat khirimini'at Mubaraki AbduRahman Uwais Khalid. Translation: The congregation of us plead upwards to our Lord Allah that the blessings of His be bestowed upon the newest Mubaraki, AbdurRahman Uwais Khalid. AbdurRahman was a known troublemaker in the village at the age of 2. He, along with his friends, knocked over stalls, messed up the insides of village homes, doused the village campfire, and did many other nuisances. In 1902, he began learning Arabic at the hand of his grandfather, who was then 53 years old. He mastered Arabic at age 7, and memorized a lot of the Quran at age 9. AbdurRahman became an older brother at the age of 5, to 5àléd 3èwéç 5àléd. Fire When AbdurRahman was 10 years old, his tribe went to war with the Khwrizmi and Aswizizet tribes, who resided in the nearby village of Faristina. In 1908, the Khwrizmi chief lit the roof of AbdurRahman's house on fire, and snuck away in the cover of darkness. AbdurRahman had waken up to the smell of fire, and realized that his room was surrounded by it. He grabbed his toddler brother and took a leap through the flames, and amazingly survived with only a minor burn. He ran to the chief of the village, Àldàri Mé7è5lém Shéd (his friend Àlè2lè2 5liféçi Àldàri's grandfather) and sounded the horn of distress. Everyone in the village woke up and helped put out the fire. Only after the fire was put out did everyone realize that his parents never made it out of the fire. War AbdurRahman was 12 years old when he was admitted into the army of the Mubarakis, because of his fierceness and lack of fear, which began after the murder of his parents. He wanted to kill every Faristinan at all costs. His first time fighting was in 1910, on the Plains of the Saliheen, against the Khwrizmis. He singlehandedly killed the chief of the tribe, who was the commander of the enemy army, and cut out his heart and his head. He took the heart, held it up high, and, with bloodlust in his eyes, crushed it in front of everyone. He took the head of the chief and threw it at the enemy army, challenging them to fight him. The battle commenced after and the Mubarakis lost 2 men, whereas the Khwrizmis lost 42. The Khwrizmis ran back to Faristina, and the Mubarakis advanced on their village. The Khwrizmis this time had reinforcements from the Aswizizet tribe, and the village of Faristina was much larger than the Mubarak village. However, the Mubarakis managed to win the war with 52 casualties, but taking 620 prisoners, killing 1057 people, taking 700 swords, 243 body armours, 1422 pounds of foodstuffs, and 913 bows. AbdurRahman was the one that burned the village down shortly after. Of the 620 prisoners, 250 of them were banished, 300 were executed, and 70 were taken as slaves. Shortly thereafter in 1911, the chief, Àldàri Mé7è5lém Shéd, ordered all of the slaves to be freed and banished. Early Adulthood When AbdurRahman was 21 years old, he began hanging out with a specific female in his village, whom he has not specified the name or tribal sept. He expressed his desire to marry her in 1922, and told his grandfather in 1923, who was very sick at that time. He put off the marriage to take care of his sick grandfather, who eventually died in 1926 of fever. Grieving over the loss of his grandfather, he again put off the marriage for four years, during which he became the oldest male member of his tribal sept. After constant pestering from the girl and her family, he got married in February of 1930, and had his first child, Çàlé7 Àbdérà7màn 3èwéç, in December of 1930. He had two other sons and three daughters in the years of 1932, 1933, 1935, and 1937 (twins). They were: * Bébàrç Àbdérà7màn 3èwéç (1932) * Àkwà Àbdérà7màn 3èwéç (1933) * Lélà Àbdérà7màn 3èwéç (1935) * 7ibà Àbdérà7màn 3èwéç (1937) * 6à8ira8 Àbdérà7màn 3èwéç (1937) Shortly after, in 1939, calamity and sadness struck again for AbdurRahman, as his unnamed wife died. Only his sons understood the pain that their father was going through, as his daughters were too young to understand. Later Adulthood He was a sad farmer that only conversed with his friends in the 1940s and 50s. Even his friend Àlè2lè2 5liféçi Àldàri could do nothing about his sadness and couldn't even make him smile. But in the year 1960, his son Çàlé7 told him that he was expecting a baby, which made him happy for the first time in 22 years. The baby was born in 1961, whom AbdurRahman cherished as if he were his own son. He took him up Mount Mubarak, just as he had been by his grandfather, and inaugurated him into the tribe in exactly the same way. He named this boy Mè7àméd, in honour of his grandfather's wish to have a grandson named that. The baby's father agreed to that name, and all was peaceful until 1971. Journey to Talas